Dragon World/Dragon Master
Lore ;Twice did dragonfire consume the world. Twice from the embers were heroes. ;Dragon Masters * * * * History Rise of the Dragonslayers BY SKRIBBLESRise of the Dragonslayers They arrived at sundown. Five of them. The attack was methodical, brutal. The keep’s defenses were useless. For an hour, the sky rained fire. There aren’t enough survivors to tally our losses. Before we fled, I examined a section of the south wall, liquefied by the dragon’s breath. No stone could have withstood that heat. Could anything? I had never witnessed a dragon before today. Now, I see nothing else. The dragons didn’t want the city. They wanted us. We fled through the melted stonework, but an old one hunted us. When all seemed lost, two extraordinary men came to our defense. Their valor bought us time to escape, but even they could not leave unscathed. If men like these cannot defeat these beasts, we are truly lost. The dragon tracked us down. This time, the heroes were prepared. One distracted the beast while the other waited high above. From a cliff’s edge, he dove upon the creature. His spear was true. We studied the thing hoping to find a weakness. Instead, we took its strength. The scales are more resilient than any material I have ever known. They remain cool even when put directly to the flame. With its hide, I will armor our heroes. We may now stand a chance, but to wage a war, we will need more scales. And those with the courage to wear them. Rise of the Dragons THE FIRST SIGNS WERE SMALL. A few sheep disappeared; a mountain hermit found dead, his shack burned to the ground. Then the survivors arrived, carrying what little they had left. They told stories of serpents in the sky and a powerful Sorceress nested deep in the mountains. The dragons rose again, and the dragonslayers returned once more to the field. They fought as bravely as before, but this time the dragons never stopped coming.Rise of the Dragons Trivia General= * This skin theme may have been inspired by the " " franchise. * Twice did dragonfire consume the world. Twice from the embers were heroes. The dragons came in two waves. ** Wave 1: *** The ancient dragons are called by . The world was ravaged by flame. *** "Rise of the Dragonslayers" event happened. Five dragons attacked a city. protected the people and killed a dragon, which granted him the title the first Dragonslayer. **** From that day, people started to study about dragons (dragonology) and learn to use the scales as armor. The courage warriors are born, called themselves the Dragonslayers. *** The Dragonslayers defeated . ** Wave 2: *** Hundreds of years passed. Most of the ancient Dragonslayers passedaway. Only remains. *** is the leader of the second wave of dragons. *** "Rise of the Dragons" event happens. bred the dragon deep in the mountains. *** King gave up the throne. The new generation of Dragonslayers are born to stand against the dragons. *** strucked Zyra lair, stopped her and destroyed the eggs. *** , , , and are part of the second wave of Dragonslayers. *** was corrupted and enthralled by the dragons he sought to destroy. *** , , and are dragon trainers attempting to make friends of the dragons. A brief cheat sheet to all alternate universes |-| Skins= Mordekaiser DragonKnightSkin.jpg|Dragon Knight Morderkaiser Swain DragonMasterSkin HD.jpg|Dragon Master Swain Udyr DragonOracleSkin.jpg|Dragon Oracle Udyr Zyra DragonSorceressSkin.jpg|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Media Music= ;Related Music |-| Videos= ;Related Videos Rise of the Dragons Dragonslayer 2017 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| VFX Folio Dragon Master Swain| |-| Gallery= Mordekaiser Update DragonKnight Concept 01.jpg|Dragon Knight Mordekaiser Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Mordekaiser Update DragonKnight Concept 02.jpg|Dragon Knight Mordekaiser Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Mordekaiser Update DragonKnight Concept 03.jpg|Dragon Knight Mordekaiser Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Alex Flores) Mordekaiser Update DragonKnight Concept 04.jpg|Dragon Knight Mordekaiser Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Alex Flores) Mordekaiser Update DragonKnight Model 01.png|Dragon Knight Mordekaiser Model Mordekaiser Update DragonKnight Splash Concept 01.jpg|Dragon Knight Mordekaiser Update Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Art of Maki) Mordekaiser Update DragonKnight Splash Concept 02.jpg|Dragon Knight Mordekaiser Update Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Art of Maki) Mordekaiser Update DragonKnight Splash Concept 03.jpg|Dragon Knight Mordekaiser Update Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Contracted Artist Art of Maki) Mordekaiser Update DragonKnight Splash Concept 04.jpg|Dragon Knight Mordekaiser Update Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Contracted Artist Art of Maki) Mordekaiser Update DragonKnight Splash Concept 05.jpg|Dragon Knight Mordekaiser Update Splash Concept 5 (by Riot Contracted Artist Art of Maki) Mordekaiser Update DragonKnight Splash Concept 06.jpg|Dragon Knight Mordekaiser Update Splash Concept 6 (by Riot Contracted Artist Art of Maki) Mordekaiser Update DragonKnight Splash Concept 07.jpg|Dragon Knight Mordekaiser Update Splash Concept 7 (by Riot Contracted Artist Art of Maki) Mordekaiser Update DragonKnight Splash Concept 08.jpg|Dragon Knight Mordekaiser Update Splash Concept 8 (by Riot Contracted Artist Art of Maki) Swain DragonMaster Model 01.png|Dragon Master Swain Model Swain DragonMaster Splash concept 01.jpg|Dragon Master Swain Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Swain DragonMaster Splash concept 02.jpg|Dragon Master Swain Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Swain DragonMaster Splash concept 03.jpg|Dragon Master Swain Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Swain DragonMaster Splash concept 04.jpg|Dragon Master Swain Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Swain DragonMaster Splash concept 05.jpg|Dragon Master Swain Splash Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Swain DragonMaster Splash concept 06.jpg|Dragon Master Swain Splash Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Udyr DragonOracle Model 01.png|Dragon Oracle Udyr Model Zyra DragonSorceress Promo.png|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Promo Zyra DragonSorceress Concept 01.png|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Zyra DragonSorceress Concept 02.jpg|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Zyra DragonSorceress Concept 03.jpg|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Zyra DragonSorceress Concept 04.jpg|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zyra DragonSorceress Concept 05.jpg|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zyra DragonSorceress Concept 06.png|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Zyra DragonSorceress Concept 07.jpg|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Zyra DragonSorceress Model 01.gif|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zyra DragonSorceress Model 02.jpg|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zyra DragonSorceress Model 03.jpg|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Model 3 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zyra DragonSorceress Model 04.jpg|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Model 4 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zyra DragonSorceress Model 05.jpg|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Model 5 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zyra DragonSorceress Model 06.png|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Model 6 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zyra DragonSorceress Splash Concept 01.jpg|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Zyra DragonSorceress Splash Concept 02.jpg|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Zyra DragonSorceress Splash Concept 03.jpg|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Zyra DragonSorceress Splash Concept 04.jpg|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Zyra DragonSorceress Splash Concept 05.jpg|Dragon Sorceress Zyra Splash Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) |-| Summoner Icons= Dragon Sorceress profileicon.png|Dragon Sorceress Flame Dragon profileicon.png|Flame Dragon |-|Ward Skins= Eye of the Dragon Ward.png|Eye of the Dragon de:Drachenwelt (Skinreihe)/Drachenmeister Category:Swain Category:Zyra Category:Mordekaiser Category:Alternate Universe Category:Udyr Category:Dragon